The Sky Era
Chapter 1: Alone for a while It had been 2 years since the final moments of peace... 2 years since the academy was attacked 2 years since the SkyWing’s decided they were superior and should rule the dragon tribes It had been 2 long and lonely years. Otter was now 6 years old, alone, except for Mandy, her dragonethood pet. Otter snapped a fish in half and tossed it to the sea otter, who tore off the meat and began eating it. Otter watched the sun start to fall and decided to sleep soon, she looked at her left talon, which was covered in a leather glove, after the attack on the academy her left talon was badly scarred, the webbing was ripped off. Otter ate the last off the fish, Mandy yawned and went into the tent, Otter following her. They curled onto the ground, and fell asleep Chapter 2: Uninvited guests Thump! Thump! Thump! '' “Looks deserted... c’mon... we gotta find help for Joy... the camp is too far from here” a dragon outside whispered, Otter heard them fan out, Mandy was up, looking through the crack, Otter snapped her talons silently and the sea otter turned back and came back to her. ''Joy...? ''Otter thought, shaking her head. ''Believe none of what you hear and half of what you see... ''Otter’s mother’s words repeated in her head, Otter sighed and grabbed a spear from the ground, put up a snout mask, moved towards the tent opening, but froze... “ahh...” someone outside moaned in agony, the sound of dirt shifting on the ground, “I know, I know, we’re trying to find help... hang in there” someone else said. Otter inhaled sharply then jumped out of the tent, spear clutched in her talons, there were four dragons, an IceWing, a SkyWing, and a SeaWing, on the ground was a dragon, she couldn’t tell what tribe it was from. “Guys... we’ve got company,” the IceWing growled, she held her ground, blocking the wounded dragon, Otter spun her spear in her talons and around her shoulder before aiming it at the IceWing, The IceWing was a bit shorter than Otter but extremely bold. ”C’mon!” She roared at Otter, stamping her talons, Otter didn’t move, she scanned her for weakness, the SeaWing charged first, Otter moved to the side before the SeaWing could hurt her. The SeaWing growled in frustration as she slid to a stop beside the dark SkyWing, wait- ''SkyWing? Otter thought, rage built up inside her and she snarled, “Traitor!” At the SeaWing who flinched back at the statement, Otter threw her spear in front of the SeaWing, who leaped back. Otter jumped and spun around on the spear, she kicked the SeaWing across the snout, she shrieked and flopped over, Otter tried to do the same with the SkyWing, but they caught her talon and clawed her back as she threw her off, Otter tumbled to a stop. “Brook!” the IceWing shook the green SeaWing, the SkyWing kept looking back as she stood her ground. Otter stepped closer, she stepped in something wet, she looked down to see a small pool of blood, a large slash on the RainWings side was still bleeding, Otter got under her and lifted the RainWing onto her back, she began walking to her tent. “Wait!” The SeaWing said, the IceWing ran up to Otter, “what are you doing with her?” She said, barely able to hide the fear in her voice, “I’m going to help her...” Otter responded, and went into the tent, “feel free to stay here... put the fire on if you want” she called out. Chapter 3: The wounded Otter lit a few candles and a lamp, she lay the RainWing down gently, on her back, she was unconscious, which made things easier, the bleeding had stopped, other RainWing breathed in deeply most of the time. Otter grabbed a needle and thread, she sat down next to the RainWing, and began stitching the wounds together, the RainWing woke up suddenly, she yelped when she saw Otter, “calm down, calm down...” Otter said softly, the RainWing winced when she moved, “where... am I?” She asked slowly, “your in a tent, your friends came into my camp, with you, they trust me enough with your safety, I’m just trying to help” Otter explained, the RainWing relaxed a bit, Otter gestured for her to lay down, the RainWing slowly moved down again. “Hmm” Otter mumbled, she began stitching the RainWing’s wounds together, the RainWing growled and winced, when Otter was done with the wound on her side (which took about 13 stitches), she moved to the one on her shoulder, as she began stitching, the RainWing began talking, “how old are you?” She asked, Otter focused on the wound, “six” she responded, The RainWing looked up at Otter, then she looked around, her eyes landed on Mandy, the little sea otter was asleep on a small fur bed, “don’t eat her” Otter said, the RainWing laughed a little. “Where’s your family...?” The RainWing asked, Otter froze, thinking of her last moments with each of them, kissing her mother goodbye as she flew to school, playing a game with her father, laughing with her sister over something silly. Otter shook her self, “I don’t know...” she said, but then took a deep breath, “I like to think they’ve abandoned me... makes it easier to do things...” Otter stated, stitching the end of the wound, she cut off the end of the thread when she was done, she walked over to a small shelf and took the bandages. “They couldn’t have abandoned you... their your family!” The RainWing countered, “even if they did, how heartbroken do you think they are?” she asked. Otter didn’t move, she fought back tears, like the many times she had for so long... Otter ignored the question, her eyes narrowed as she thought, grabbing the bandages. She walked over to the RainWing again, wrapped bandages around her shoulder and side, and around a cut on her tail. Otter helped her up, “rest here for a while, you won’t be able to get back to your camp” Otter said, walking her over to a moose fur bed, the RainWing curled into the fur, Otter walked outside to find the three other dragons, sitting in a circle around the fire, Otter kept her snout mask up, she walked over and sat next to the SkyWing. The SeaWing flinched and sat up, “how is she?” The SkyWing asked, Otter looked into the SkyWing’s brown eyes, “she’s resting... she should rest here for a while, at least until her wing is better” Otter said, snapping a branch and throwing it in the fire. “Then we‘re staying here too!” The IceWing said firmly, Otter looked at the IceWing intently, then grabbed her dagger and shaved a thick stick before puting it in the fire. The SeaWing stared at Otter, she was about the same height, bright blue eyes, dark blue scales, and sharp cerulean claws. Otter noticed her staring, “Who are you?” The SeaWing asked, tilting her head, Otter sighed, “a loner... Been living alone with the sea otter for two years” Otter stated, flipping the dagger in her claws, “two years ago was when I last saw my family... my... friends” she said, trying to keep her voice stable. The SeaWing shifted closer, “We’re looking for allies against the SkyWings, our friend was hurt while looking, as you can see” she said, “We have allies all over the continent, we have spies, in the SkyWing army” the IceWing stated, She pointed at Otter, “if you don’t mind, we want you to join us against this fight” the IceWing said, Otter snorted, “I’ve been fighting since I found out about the stupid SkyWing era” she said, then sighed and put her snout mask around her neck, the SkyWing looked at Otter and squinted. “Otter...?” Chapter 4: Old friends Otter looked at the SkyWing for a long moment, the SkyWing moved closer, “Is it you... Otter?” She asked again, Otter was too stunned to speak, “I knew it...” She whispered, then turned to the SeaWing, “Brook...” she said softly, then turned to the IceWing, “Hail...” she breathed, and finally turned to the SkyWing, “and Power...” she laughed breathlessly. Power’s eyes began to water, “Otter!” She cried, wrapping her wings around Otter, she felt Brook and hail wrap their wings around her, “I missed you guys...” Chapter 5: Catching up Otter watched the sun rise over the horizon, she saw Hail come out of the tent, “Stay here” Otter said, getting up, “where’re you going?” Hail asked, she came up beside Otter, “Getting breakfast” She said, taking off. After about an hour, Otter came back with fish, three hawks, and blueberries. “Your back!” Brook said, helping her carry the fish, Otter nodded and dropped the eagles and fish in front of the campfire, she walked into the tent where Joy was resting. “Rise and shine sleeping beauty!” Otter said to Joy, the RainWing groaned and got up using her good arm, “your wing looks better, you could fly home if you want...” Otter said, Joy looked at Otter, her eyes widened, “Otter!” She cried, hugging Otter. ~~~ After a long day of hunting, catching up, and watching over Joy, they gathered by the little campfire and ate fish, falcons and berries. “Who else is still around...?” Otter asked softly, thinking of old friends, Brook shook herself, “Oh, there’s Camel, and River, and...” She kept talking, Otter kept thinking about Shard... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)